God of War: Ghost of Equestria
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Esto ocurre en God of War 3. Durante la batalla de Kratos contra Zeus sucedé algo inesperado, Cuando la Caja de Pandora es abierta se crea un portal en donde Kratos junto con Pandora son absorbidos en el. ¿Como sobreviviran en un muendo diferente?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo! Soy SuperPonySaiyanX9000 con una nueva historia Crossover n_n**_

_**Esta vez decidi hacer sobre uno de mis juegos favoritos: God of War :D**_

_**Se preguntaran ¿Por que razón decidí sobre este magnifico juego?. Bueno la respuesta fue por que mientras jugaba los God of War del Ascension hasta el III En dificultad Muy Dificil sin mejoras (No saben el trabajo que cuesta pasarlos sin mejoras, en especial el 1 y el 2. U.U) me estaba inspirando en hacer una historia Crossover con My Little Pony y que mejor personaje para protagonizar esta historia que... ¡KRATOS! (dun, dun, duuuuuuun)**_

_**La trama empieza casi al final de GoW III, justo cuando Kratos rescata a Pandora y levanta el laberinto hasta la llama del Olimpo que contiene la caja de Pandora y su enfrentamiento con Zeus.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir VENGANZA! xD**_

* * *

**God of War: Ghost of Equestria  
**

**Capitulo 1: Kratos vs Zeus, Un final inesperado**

Kratos, mejor conocido por todos como "El Fantasma de Esparta". Hijo del Rey de los Dioses "Zeus" y de Calisto, una mujer mortal. Es un guerrero muy formidable, habia derrotado a Ares y se convirtio en el nuevo Dios de la Guerra, pero eso no lo satisfacia por que tenia la esperanza de que los Dioses del Olimpo lo liberarian de los pecados de su pasado, pero no lo habian cumplido.

Habia ido a una ciudad llamada Rodas para que obtener "La Gloria de Esparta" pero casi todos sus poderes divinos habian sido arrebatados y fueron sedidos al Coloso de Rodas, pero Kratos lo derrota con la ayuda de la Espada del Olimpo. Cuando el Coloso cae destruido, aplasta a Kratos con su mano quedando gravemente herido. Fué debido a que depositó sus poderes y ahora era vulnerable a la muerte y su única esperanza es volver a tomar la Espada, pero Zeus hace acto de aparición levantando la Espada sobre Kratos, diciéndole que termine esta guerra y le sirva fielmente pero éste le responde que no. Zeus tuvo otra alternativa que matar a Kratos y lo atravieza con la Espada y junto con él mata a todos los guerreros de Esparta y Rodas.

Despues de su muerte, Kratos fue llevado al inframundo, y allí recuerda las terribles pesadillas que quería olvidar (cuando mató a su esposa e hija, cuando asesinaba gente por órdenes de Ares y cuando estaba a punto de ser derrotado por el Rey Bárbaro y Ares lo salva). En ese momento hace presencia la Titánide Gaia. Ella habló con Kratos, y le dijo que le ayudará a salir del inframundo y a vengarse de Zeus, para eso tendria que necesitar el poder de "Las Hermanas del Destino".

Con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar hasta su templo y usó su poder para regresar en el tiempo para enfretarse a Zeus, estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Atenea interfirió, a consecuencia de su acto ella habia muerto con la Espada del Olimpo.

Kratos regresó en su tiempo con Gaia y los demás Titanes para enfrentarse a Zeus con el Olimpo. Primero se habia enfrentado a Poseidon y lo mató causando que el mar suba de nivel inundando gran parte del mundo. Cuando llegó con Zeus daña gravemente el brazo de Gaia y hacen caer del Olimpo, Kratos le pide que lo ayude pero Gaia se negó y le dijo que usaba como peon y lo deja caer al Inframundo.

Kratos ahora solo recibió la ayuda del espiritu de Atenea, le dijo que tenia que extinguir la llama del Olimpo para así derrotar a Zeus, siguió con su peligroso viaje enfrentandose muchos enemigos. Luego se encontró con el Dios del Inframundo "Hades", al haberlo matado las almas escapan del Inframundo hacia la superficie, causando caos en la tierra.

Despues de su escape del Inframundo se encontró con el Dios del Sol "Helios" que se estaba enfrentado a un Titan, aprovechando que Helios estába distraído peleando con Perses usa una ballesta gigante para derribarlo y en un buen disparo de parte de Kratos logra darle al carro de Helios haciendo que pierda el control cayendo así en la mano del Titán aplastándolo con una fuerza tremenda y arrojándolo a una pared. Kratos finalmente lo mata arrancandole la cabeza brutalmente, como consecuencia de su muerte, nubes negras cubrieron al Sol, dejando al mundo en la oscuridad.

Su proximo encuentro fue con el Mensajero de los Dioses "Hermes". Tras una larga persecucion logra atraparlo y lo mata cortandole las piernas y reclamando su botas con alas, tras su muerte su cadaver se disuelve en forma de un enjambre que se exparce por toda el lugar.

Despues tuvo un encuentro con hermanastro "Heracles" (tambien conocido como Hercules) queria matar a Kratos para convertirse en el Dios de la Guerra, pero no tuvo exito.

_**(Omitiré la parte de Afrodita)**_

Tuvo que ir a las fosas del Tartaro para encontrar la Piedra de Ónfalos, se enfrentó al Titan "Cronos", a pesar de su esfuerzos Kratos lo mata con la Espada del Olimpo.

Luego, Kratos llega con Hefesto y le dice muy enojado que Hefesto lo envió hacia su muerte, pero este le dice que él sabía que Kratos era capaz de superar tal desafío. Después, Kratos le entrega la Piedra del Ónfalos, Hefesto le entrega la ultima arma el Latigo de Nemesis, pero antes Hefesto lo traiciona, pero Kratos rapidamente acaba con Hefesto, el artesano le encomienda la seguridad de su hija a Kratos antes de morir.

Kratos encuentra a una destrozada Hera, la cual culpa a Kratos por todo lo que está pasando, pero le advierte que no le será facil salir del laberinto, ya que está protegido y que su fuerza bruta no le ayudará a escapar, una vez dicho esto se retira, Kratos logra atravesar una parte del laberinto y se encuentra con Hera otra vez, la cual le sigue reclamando, pero Kratos no le presta atención alguna. Fue hasta que Hera le dijo: "_Te deseo suerte con esa pequeña ramera a la que llamas Pandora_ " que Kratos realmente se enfurece y acaba con ella estrangulándola, lo que ocasiona que todas las plantas del mundo se marchiten y cambien su color verde a un color amarillento y muerto. El Espartano logra superar el desafio del laberinto del jardin.

Su proximo lugar fue el Laberinto, donde podria avabar su viaje, se enfrentó a varios obstaculos pero pudo encontrar a Pandora.

* * *

Finalmente tenia que levantar el laberinto para poder liberar la llama del Olimpo, Kratos quitó los escombros y Pandora vio la caja, se agachó para salir de los restos del laberinto.

"¡Ahi esta! Ya la veo Kratos" - dijo sorprendida - "En la oscuridad, el fuego de la esperanza nos liberará" - empezaba a acercarse poco a poco, Kratos trató de detenerla pero no la alcanzó, en ese momento Pandora empezó a correr hacia la llama.

**"¡Pandora! ¡No!"** - Kratos la detuvo del brazo

"¡Sabes por que estoy aqui! ¡Me has traido para hacer esto!" - Pandora intentaba librarse de el

**"¡Voy a encontrar otra manera!"** - Kratos intentaba protegerla

"¡NO, KRATOS! ¡No existe otra manera! ¡Dejame ir! - dijo molesta

**"¡NO, NIÑA!"** - dijo Kratos enojado

"¡Yo no soy una niña! ¡Me haces daño!" - Pandora se liberó de Kratos y volvió a correr hacia la llama, pero ella chocó con algo, Kratos se sorprendió por quien era en realidad, era el Rey del Olimpo Zeus, el levantó a Pandora del cuello.

"¡Kratos! ¡Socorro! - Pandora le pidió ayuda

**"¡Bajala, Zeus!"** - ordenó Kratos

** "Tu obsesion por esta... esta... cosa... Esta empezando a irritarme, Hijo mio" **- Zeus se mostraba furioso

**"¡Suelta a la Niña, Zeus"** - dijo Kratos furioso

**"No confundas este... objeto... Este engendro de Hefesto, con tu carne y con tu sangre"** - Kratos empezaba enojarse más, Zeus empezaba a flotar por los aires con Pandora - **"Aunque ya lo hayas hecho, Espartano. Tu busqueda de Pandora, tu intento penoso expiar la culpa por la muerte de tu familia, no ha traido más que infortunios al Olimpo. ¡Fijate bien en lo que has conseguido!** - dijo señalando el desastre que ha provocado

**"¡Solo veo lo que he venido aquí a destruir"** - dijo friamente

Zeus aterrizó en el otro lado - **"Apiadarme de tí ha sido mi gran equivocacion, Kratos. Y compadecerte de esta cosa ha sido a la vez, tu mayor equivocacion"**

**"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella! **- gritó Kratos

**"¡Tiene mucho que ver con ella!" **- dijo sosteniendo con ambas manos a Pandora arriba de el

**"¡SUELTALA!"** - Kratos habia sacado sus Espadas del Exilio

**"Como desees"** - Zeus aventó a Pandora hacia roca dejandola inconsiente, Kratos se puso furioso y queria hacerle pagar.

_**(Cualquier gameplay de Kratos vs Zeus sirve para describir su** **batalla) (A partir de aqui empieza el final alternativo)**_

Kratos tras dar varios golpes a Zeus el lugar empezaba a derrumbarse, Pandora que habia despertado empezaba a correr de la cadena que estaba a punto de caer, afortunadamente pudo saltar a tiempo aterrizo en el suelo, vió a la caja pero lo que más le sorprendió era que la llama del Olimpo ya no estaba.

"¡Kratos! ¡La llama! ¡Ya no está! - le habia gritado

**"¡¿QUE?!" **- habian dicho ambos al unisono

Kratos vio que lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia ella. Pandora abrió la caja y en ese momento un gran destello apareció en su interior formando un vortice, Pandora estaba a puento entrar ahi - **"¡Pandora! - **le sujeto muy fuerte la mano

**"¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Se supone que la caja deberia estar vacia!"** - el Rey del Olimpo se sorprendió por lo que vió

Kratos no podia resistir por mucho por que la fuerza del vortice era aun mayor, utilizó sus Espadas del Exilio para sujetarse, desafortunadamente ya no pudo aguantar más y ambos fueron absobidos por el vortice.

* * *

**Equestria, Ponyville**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad Ponyville, muchos ponis hacian sus labores diarias y los potrillos jugaban libremente, pero en ese momento algo extraño sucedió, El cielo se puso nublado lo que era extraño ya que los ponis pegasos no habian programado lluvia para el dia, pero eso no era todo por que lo que sucedio despues fue multiples rayo de color azul **(casi igual como La Ira de Poseidon)** caian del cielo, todos los habitantes entraron en sus casas para su proteccion, lo ultimo que sucedió fue que dos especies de meteoritos cayeron en medio del Bosque Everfree.

Despues de la tormenta el cielo se despejo a sí de la nada, muchos de los ponis estaban muy confundidos por el extraño clima, no solo eso los rayos que habian caido del cielo habian hecho varios daños en el terreno, afortunadamente ningun poni salió herido.

Unos momentos despues, cerca del Bosque Everfree estaban 7 ponis; 2 ponis que tenian cuernos, 2 ponis que tenian alas, 2 ponis comunes y uno pequeño con alas y un cuerno. **(Se me olvidaba, va a hacer un triple crossover con la historia: _- "Harry Potter: The Seventh__ Element")_**

"Bien chicas, no estamos completamente seguros de por que motivo pasó con el clima, pero lo unico que vi fue que algun tipo de meteoro cayó en el Bosque Everfree" - habló Twilight Sparkle

"Aun no entiiendo como pudo pasar ese extraño clima, Rainbow Dash ¿A caso los pegasos no habian programado dia soleado para hoy?" - preguntó Applejack

"Claro que lo habian programado, ni siquiera el equipo del clima de Cloudsdale puede explicar este suceso" - respondió Rainbow Dash

"Saben, supongo ya tenia esto previsto" - dijo Pinkie Pie

"¿y como lo tenias previsto querida? - preguntó Rarity

"En realidad mi Pinkie-Sentido me lo dijo, hace unos momentos mi cuerpo empezó a agitarse por completo, eso significaba que algo inesperado sucederia y luego cuando esa extraña tormenta aparecio mi cola se agitó, eso significaba que algo caeria del cielo" - terminó de explicar

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, algo cayó en el Bosque Everfree y supongo que deberiamos revisar" - sugerió Harry

"Solo espero que ningun animalito haya resultado herido" - dijo Fluttershy preocupada

"Esta decidido, vamos a ir al Bosque Everfree para inspeccionar que fue lo que cayó del cielo" - dijo Rainbow Dash entusiasmada

En ese entonces nuestras amigas y amigo se adentraron en el Bosque.

Habian pasado varios minutos desde que entraron, se separaron para cubrir más terrenos, al parecer la busqueda era casi inutil por que no encontraron una pista. Pero en ese momento el pequeño alicornio Harry vió humo salir de un lugar.

"¡Mamá ¡Amigas! ¡Creo que ya lo encontré!" - habia gritado para avisarles

Pasaron unos segundos cuando todas llegaron

"¿Que es lo encontraste Terroncito?" - preguntó su madre

"No estoy seguro, pero está alla" - dijo señalando el humo

Todas se acercaron al origen del humo y vieron un enorme crater que se formó por el choque

"¡Wow! Esto es increible ¿Que es lo que habrá caido? - preguntó Rainbow Dash estupefacta

"No lo sé Rainbow, pero creo que debemos ver más de cerca para poder ver claramente" - sugerió Twilight

Todas entraron al crater para saber que era lo que pasó, cuando llegaron al fondo se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, eran dos ponis

El primero era un poni pegaso adulto **(Les diré por que al final del capitulo) **tenia la piel blanca con marcas de color rojo en su cuerpo, sin melena en su cabeza con barba corta en su barbilla y cola de color negro, un detalle es que tenia una cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y otro grande en su estomago, llevaba cerca de su intrepierna un taparrabos de color carmin con marcas doradas, tenia un par de botas con alas en sus piernas traseras **(Son las Botas de Hermes) **y en sus piernas delanteras tenian cadenas que conectaban a dos espadas en su espalda y una especie de hombrera dorada que cuelga en su pierna izquierda, por ultimo en su flanco tenia una marca del simbolo **Ω**** (Omega)** rojo, pero pensaban que era una herradura.

La otra poni era la más joven, tenia un cuerno en su cabeza, alrededor de la edad de Harry **(Les dire un detalle sobre Pandora al final) **tenia la piel de color azul cielo, melena y cola de color castaño con rayos color rubia, en su pierna tenia una marca que consistia de una caja extraños simbolos **(Es la Caja de Pandora)**

Habian visto que ambos ponis tenian heridas y algunas quemaduras en sus cuerpos

Fluttershy fue la primera en preocuparse - "Pobrecitos, creo que necesitan ayuda de inmediato" - dijo preocupada

"Tienes razón Fluttershy, pero ¿Quienes serán estos ponis?" - preguntó Twilight algo confusa

"No lo sé, pero el semental no lo habia visto antes en Cloudsdale o en alguna parte de Equestria" - dijo Rainbow Dash

"Ni yo" - dijo Fluttershy

"Tambien podria decirce lo mismo de la potranca" - volvió a decir Twilight

"Supongo... que tienen que ver con el extraño clima" - dijo Applejack

"Uh, no puedo esperar a que despierten para darles una fiesta de bienvenida" - dijo Pinkie muy emocionada mientras saltaba

"Pinkie, por ahora no pienses en eso, necesitan atencion medica" - Rarity la habia calmado

"Mi casa está cerca, creo que yo los podria ayudar" - sugerió timidamente Fluttershy

"Miren, al parecer veo algo más" - dijo Harry

"¿Y que es lo que viste dulzura?" - preguntó de nuevo

"Esto" - dijo señalando unos extraños objetos, en el suelo estaban Las Garras de Hades, El Látigo de Nemesis, El Arco de Apolo y Las Cestus de Nemea

"¿Que serán? - preguntó Rarity

Twilight fue la que empezó a ver los objetos

"Si no me equivoco, supongo que pueden ser... armas" - dijo su conclusion

"¿Armas?" - preguntaron todos

"¿Y como sabes que son armas Twilight?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash

"Si no mal recuerdo, habia leido varios libros sobre armas de Equestria pero a decir verdad, no se parecen en nada al de mis libros, supongo que lo que tiene en la espalda el semental tambien sebe ser" - explicó la unicornio lila

"Bueno, supongo que no deberiamos perder más tiempo hablando, estos ponis necesitan ayuda" dijo Applejack

Todos se dispusieron a llevar a los extraños vieajeros, Applejack y Rainbow Dash ayudaron a cargar al semental, por otro lado Harry ayudó a la otra poni, se habia ruborizado un poco cuando la vió, Twilight y las demás cargaron las armas, las garras y el latigo no fueron problema, lo que si fué eran las Cestus de Nemea, pesaban más de lo que aparentaban.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo, fue algo largo a pesar de que les dí un resumen de la trilogia principal, No quize agregar el Ascencion, El Chains of Olympus, el Betrayal y el Ghost of Sparta por que seria más aburrido u.u Pero aun así seran mencionados en la historia.**

**Los detalles que les dije son estos:**

**1.- Como habian visto quize agregar la historia de: _Harry Potter: The Seventh Element"_ por que lo volví a leer**

**2.- Decidí poner a Kratos como Pegaso por que lo logico seria que el tiene las alas de Icaro y eso seria una buena razon, Las alas de Kratos son diferentes a los de los demás Pegasos por si preguntan.**

**3.- Lo primero de por que Pandora la inclui tambien es que tambien necesitaria que lo acompañe y además casi la quiere como su hija Caliope.**

**4.- Lo segundo Pandora es Unicornio es por que tal vez podria ser mitad deidad (Aunque es Mortal en GoW) y además su padre Hefesto es un Dios (A pesar de que la creo).**

**5.- Sobre la edad de Pandora podria ser desconocida ya que junto con la caja habian sido creados hace miles de años, se podria decir que Pandora tal vez podria ser mayor que Celestia y Luna (quizas tambien a Discord) por que su apariencia seguia siendo la misma.**

**6.- Las armas de Kratos se podria decir que estan mejoradas (Las Espadas del Exilio, Las Garras de Hades, Las Cestus de Nemea y El Latigo de Nemesis en Nivel 5, El Arco de Apolo, La Cabeza de Helios (Que por cierto la tiene oculta) y Las Botas de Hermes en Nivel 2) Por lo que tal vez podria matar a quien sea con varios ataques.**

**7.-Si preguntan por la Espada del Olimpo, la respuesta es que cayó en algun lugar de Equestria, pero haré una seccion de capitulos sobre eso.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, dejen un Review o un Mensaje Privado n_n**

**Hasta Pronto! ;)**


	2. ¿En donde estamos?

_**Que ondaaaaaaaaaaaaa! les traigo un nuevo capitulo n_n**_

_**Me agradará escribir esta historia por que me agrada escribr cosas que me gustan y con ambos será divertido (digo lo mismo por los demás historias}**_

_**Como el titulo de llama como en el juego supongo que las dificultades podrian ser:**_

**Pony (Facil)**

**Pegaso (Normal)**

**Unicornio (Dificil)**

**Alicornio (Muy Dificil)**

**O tal vez podria ser:**

**Mortal (Facil)**

**Heroe (Normal)**

**Espartano (Dificil)**

**Dios (Muy Dificil)**

**_¿Le queda perfecto, No? Pero como es su "vida real" eso no importaria para ellos._**

**_En fin, Continuamos!_**

* * *

**God of War: Ghost of Equestria**

**Capitulo 2: ¿En donde estamos?**

**Intro para esta historia _(Tambien seria del menu del juego)_ (/watch?v=XhxRWPzGkAs)**

Habia pasado como unas dos horas desde la llegada de aquellos ponis desconocidos, Fluttershy se dispuso a atenderlos, les habia puesto vendajes en sus heridas y una unguento especial en las quemaduras, para la pequeña poni no fue problemas pero no podia decir lo mismo del otro poni, tenia heridas aun mayores y al parecer no podia quitar las espadas encadenadas en sus piernas, parecian estar unidas a el, tambien era lo mismo para lo hombrera dorada.

Las demas estaban esperando en su sala, todas pensaban sobre ambos extranjeros, sin embargo Twilight inspeccionaba las extrañas armas (incluyendo las Botas) que habian encontrado.

"¿Esas armas tienen algo en particular Twilight? - preguntó Applejack

Twilight lo pensó por un segundo - "De hecho si lo tienen, estas armas parecen tener poder magico en su interior" - respondió

"¿Magia?" - preguntaron todos

"Asi es, en cada arma puedo detectar más poder que el de cualquier unicornio en Equestria" - todas estaban estupefactas - "Lo sé, yo tambien estoy sorprendida tal vez cuando despierten nos puedan decir que son armas"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza por la idea, lo siguiente que hicieron fue ver tambien las armas

"¿Que creen que hará esto? - Applejack agarró el Latigo de Nemesis, no tenia idea como usar armas, lo unico que usaba era una cuerda comun y solamente amarraba objetos o en algunas ocasiones a otros ponis, lo que hiso fue lanzar el latigo y en ese intante se tornó en un color verde y rompio todos los jarrones que estaban en el cuarto con un especie de rayo, todos estaban sorprendidas por la accion del armas al igual que Applejack

"Emm... bueno... supongo que al menos sebemos lo que hace" - y luego dejó El Latigo

"Por poco nos dás Mamá" - se quejo su hijo

"Lo siento Harry, no era mi intencion" - se disculpó

Rarity agarró Las garras de Hades y las estubo observando

"Se ven un poco... aterradoras si me lo preguntan, se nota que no tienen estilo para un diseño" - dijo su critica la unicornio blanca, lo siguiente quiso fue lanzar una de las garras y se tornaron en un color violenta más brillante rasgando toda un cartina que estaba cerca, todos se habian agachado para no ser victimas.

"Supongo que... sirve para rasgar cosas" - dijo con una risita inocente

"Cuidado, por que no creo que solo rasgue cosas" - dijo Twilight levantandose

"¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" - Pinkie rugió como leon

"Pinkie, ¿Por que ruges así otra vez?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash molesta, anteriormente ya lo habia hecho cuando tuvieron que convencer a un dragon de dormir en otro lugar y eso interfirió su Record.

Pinkie dio una risita "Bueno, lo hice por que estas armas tiene la cara de un Leon y solo quize imitar" - y luego volvió a rugir

"A decir verdad, estas armas son más pesadas que las demás, incluso con magia costó trabajo moverlas" - Twilight habia comentado, Rarity asintió por que le habia ayudado - _"Me preguntó si ese pony tiene tanta fuerza para poder llevarlas sin problemas"_ - se dijo a si misma

Harry agarró el Arco de Apolo, lo observó y trató de ponerlos en sus cascos, tambien se habia levantado en dos patas para tratar de hacer equilibrio, cuando pudo hacerlo en el arco aparecio una flecha y lo disparó sin espera, la flecha se pegó en la puerta dejandolo estupefacto.

"¡Wow este arco es genial! - dijo estupefacto

"Si, pero debes tener mucho cuidado jovencito por que puedes lastimar alguien si no fijas tu punteria" - lo regañó por su descuido, Harry solamente miro el piso con tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho Mamá" - se arrepintió, Applejack solamente la abrazó para que no se sienta mal

"¡Wow! Estas botas se ven geniales" - dijo Rainbow Dash a las Botas de Hermes

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rainbow Dash, el diseño de estas botas son los mejores que eh visto" - dijo Rarity mientras lo levitaba con su magia

Rainbow trató de ponerse las botas para ver que hacian en realidad

"¿Me pregunto si tienen algo especial"? - preguntó mientra caminaba con la botas

De repente, alas habian salido de ambas botas haciendo que Rainbow corriera sin control, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Rainbow Dash cayera al sulo exhausta

"Eso... fue... ¡Grandioso! Estas botas son increibles" - dijo emocionada

"Al parecer estas botas hacen que cualquiera pueda ser rapido" - dijo Twilight poniendo las botas de Hermes en su lugar

En ese momento Fluttershy abrió la puerta, se quedó sorprendida por lo que habia visto, habia un desorden en la sala

"¿Que pasó aqui?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Lo sentimos Fluttershy, solamente estabamos probando las armas y al parecer las cosas salieron un poco de control" - todas se discuparon con Fluttershy

"Oh bueno... lo que importa es que nadie salió herido"

"¿Y como estan ambos Fluttershy?" - preguntó Applejack

"Ambos estan bien, tenian heridas y quemaduras en casi cada parte de sus cuerpos, pero afortunadamente pude sanar las heridas y les puse unos vendajes para cicatrizarlas" - dijo aliviada

"Fluttershy, se nota que eres buena curando tanto animalitos como ponis" - Applejack la elojió, la timida pegaso se ruborizó un poco

En ese momento, escucharon el gemido de un poni

**"¿Que demonios?" **- se escuchó una voz

"Parece que alguien se esta despertando" - y todas entraron en la habitacion

Lo siguiente que vieron fue que el semental se habia despertado y estaba en pie, pero vieron que su mirada parecia ser de ira.

**"¿Quienes son ustedes?"** - preguntó en un tono muy molesto - **"¿A caso son... caballos?"**

Twilight fue la primera en acercarse - "Hola señor, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y para su segunda pregunta, no somos caballos somos ponis"

**"¿Hablaste?"** - Kratos parecia confundido ya que suponia que los animales no hablaban.

"Por supuesto que hablé. todos los ponis lo hacemos y tu tambien lo acabas de hacer"

**"¡¿QUE?!"** - Kratos empezó a buscar un espejo para mirarse a si mismo, encontró un espejo que estaba cerca, se quedó sin aliento por lo que vio, ya no era humano si no un pony con sus mismos rasgos y tambien tenia alas.

_**"¿Como ha pasado esto? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que habia entrado en la caja con Pandora y ahora soy un equino, más bien un pegaso"**_- se dijo a si mismo

**"¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE LO QUE ME HA PASADO!"** - Kratos se mostraba más furioso y sacó las Espadas del Exilio, todas se estaban asustando por su gran tono de voz

Fluttershy fue la que se acercó al espartano con una mirada molesta - "¡Ahora escucha amigo! Nosotras te trajimos a mi casa para que te recuperes y ¿así es como nos agradeces? te sugiero que te tranqulizes y te disculpes" - habló con firmeza

Kratos hubiera preferido ignorarla pero por alguna razon se habia quedado algo paralizado por su caracter, habia sopertado cualquier tipo de furia de cualquier especie, era incluso mayor que toda la furia del Olimpo o de los Titanes.

**"Esta bien"** y luego puso las espadas en su espalda - **"Ahora quiero que me expliquen como llegué aqui" **- dijo con un tono calmado

"Bueno no estamos completamente seguras de como llegaste, todo lo que sabemos es que te encontramos a ti y a esta pequeña potranca en el bosque" - explicó tranquilamente

**_"¿Potranca? ¿De quien estará__ hablando?"_** - luego Kratos vió que a lado de la cama en donde estaba habia precisamente una pequeña pony, tal vez podria ser Pandora ya que era la unica que estaba con el en ese vortice

"Señor... ¿Nos podria decir su nombre por favor?" - le pidió Fluterrshy

**"Mi nombre es Kratos"** - respondió sin emocion

"Mucho gusto conocerte Kratos, mi nombre es Fluttershy"

_**"¿Fluttershy? es un nombre algo extraño"** _- es lo que pensó el Semi-Dios y luego se dirijió a las demas ponys que estaban en el cuarto

**"¿Y quienes son ustedes?"** - les preguntó tranquilamente

"Bueno Kratos , mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle" - se presentó la unicornio lila

_**"Puedo sentir magia fuerte en su**** interior, debe ser un unicornio"**_

"Es un placer conocerte Kratos, mi nombre es Rarity, si gustas pasar a mi Boutique para que pueda hacerte un traje mejor de lo que llevas puesto" - Rarity saludó elegantemente con su pesuña

_**"Tambien puedo sentir su magia, pero es más debil que la otra y ademas no me interesa sobre mi vestuario"**_

"¡Soy Rainbow Dash! ¡La aviadora más rapida en toda Equestria!" - dijo Rainbow Dash con mucho orgullo

_**"¿Con que la más rapida? Eso quisiera verlo, además ¿Que rayos es**** Equestria?"**_ - pensó la ultima parte

Una poni rosada estaba ahora a su lado.

"Hola Kratos, yo soy Pinkie Pie dejame decirte que ya los habia sentido antes por mi Pinkie-sentido, por que mi cola se agitó y justamente fueron ustedes, pero pasando a otro tema ¿Te gustan las fiestas, los pasteles y los dulces? Vamos a ser los mejores amigos por siempre y... - hablaba muy emocionada mientras saltaba

_**"Es más escandalosa que una arpia, ¿Como puede hablar tanto sin respirar?"**_- pensó Kratos algo sorprendido.

"Tranquila Pinkie, no es necesario que le digas todo tu plan" - Applejack le tapó la boca con su pesuña - "Bueno compañero, mi nombre es Applejack, puedes visitar Sweet Apple Acress para que puedas probar las mejores manzanas de Equestria" - Applejack lo saludó fuertemente con su pesuña.

_**"¿Sweet Apple Acress?" Ese nombre suena tonto, pero supongo que ya se donde encontrar algo** **comida"**_

Kratos observó al otro poni en la habitacion que claramente estaba oculto en las piernas de Applejack, al parecer lo veia un poco curisoso, tenia alas y un cuerno.

"Y el es mi hijo Harry" - le presentó al joven alicornio

**"¿Hijo? Pero si tu eres una poni de tierra y el tiene alas y un cuerno ¿Como es posible eso?** - preguntó algo confuso Kratos

"Es adoptado" - le contestó su preguntó

**"Eso tiene sentido"** - y lo vió de nuevo

_**"Tiene una magia completamente diferente para ser joven"**_

"Disculpe señor" - hablo Harry

**"¿Que es lo que quieres?"**

"Por curiosidad ¿De que se trata su Cutie Mark?" - y señalo su pierna

**"¿Mi qué?" ¿Que es eso?"**- preguntó confuso

"Kratos, una Cutie Mark es lo que representa el talento especial de un pony, aunque... tu Cutie Mark parece ser de un herradura" - Twilight tambien señalo pierna

Kratos miró su flaco y vió que era el simbolo Omega que estaba ahi, tal vez tenia teoria de que significaba en realidad.

**"No es una herradura. Es Omega, la ultima letra de nuestro alfabeto, significa EL FIN" **- respondió su argumento

"¿El fin? ¿De qué? - preguntó Fluttershy

**"De nada en especial, solamente significa el final"** - respondió sin emocion recordando varios recuerdos de ahi, despues queria saber algo importante.

**"Tengo otra pregunta ¿Que lugar es exactamente en donde estamos?****"**

"Bueno, ustedes estan en Equestria, Ponyville para ser exacto" - le respondió

_**"¿Equestria? ¿Ponyville?**__**Jamas he oido de un lugar como esos, esos nombres suenan**** raros****"** _- es lo que pensó el Fantasma de Esparta

Su conversacion fue interrumpida por el bostezo de alguien, Kratos se acercó a lado de la potranca que estaba a puento de despertar

**"Pandora"** - dijo en voz baja

Pandora abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vió era un pony, al principio parecia no reconocerlo, pero a jusgar su rasgos se le hiso muy familiar.

"¿Kratos?" - preguntó debilmente, Kratos simplemete asintió - "¿Por que... eres un pony? - preguntó confusa

**"Yo no soy el unico, tu tambien te convertiste en una pony"** - Pandora pensaba que lo que decia era mentira, pero no fue así, se vió a si misma ya no tenia manos si no cascos.

"¿Que es lo que nos ha pasado Kratos?" - le volvió a preguntar

**"No me preguntes eso por que yo tampoco se la razón, yo tambien me desperté asi, lo unico que se es que ellas nos encontraron"** - le contestó y les mostro al grupo de ponis que los estaban mirando de manera confusa por su conversacion.

Pandora trató de levantarse, pero no podia facilmente asi que Kratos la ayudó a levantarse

"¿Quien eres tú pequeña?" - preguntó Fluttershy

"Mi nombre es Pandora" - respondió timidamente

"Es un nombre bonito, mucho gusto en conocerte Pandora" - Fluttershy la saludó con su pesuña.

Por supuesto, las demás se presentaron con ella, por otro lado Harry tambien saludo pero un poco ruborizado y luego Twilight quizo cambiar de tema

"Oigan, podemos preguntarles ¿De que estaban hablando los dos? ¿Por que estan diciendo que se convirtieron en ponys?" - preguntó Twilight curiosa

**"La respuesta es simple, nosotros no eramos unos ponys, eramos humanos"**

"¿Humanos?" - preguntaron todas y tambien Harry

Twilight parecia ser más interesada - "Bueno... creo que habia leido algo acerca sobre humanos en algun libro, tal vez deberia buscar en mi biblioteca para estar segura, pero antes deberia escribir una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle"

Kratos levantó una ceja al escuchar eso -** "¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Quien es ella? ¿A caso es su gobernante?" **

"Claro que lo es y no solo es solo, es mi abuela" - respondió el joven alicornio

**"¿Tu abuela?****"** - preguntó de nuevo, Harry asintió, Kratos queria ir con ella tal vez le podria decir lo que queria saber - **"Entonces quisiera hablar con ella ahora mismo"** - exijió

Twilight se acercó a el - "Calma Kratos, le pediré a la princesa Celestia que tenga una audiencia ustedes, solo espera hasta mañana"

**"Esta bien"** - Kratos no era de los que era pacientes, pero al parecer por primera vez tendria que hacerlo.

El sol empezaba a descender por que ya era casi el atardecer y todas decidieron retirarse a su hogares dejando a los tres ponys en la sala, durante el tiempo estaban conversando un poco y cenaron, Kratos no le gustaba mucho su estilo de comida, pero recordó que los caballos (más bien ponys) eran herbivoros, asi que tendria que abstenerse de comer carne por un tiempo, ya que lo considerarian un canibal. Ya era de noche y la luna se pueso en el cielo

Pandora empezó a bostezar por el sueño.

"Ustedes pueden dormir en el cuarto extra que tengo, hay dos camas" - les enseño el cuarto

**"Gracias"** - es lo unico que dijo el Espartano

"Muchas gracias señorita Fluttershy" - agradeció con una sonrisa

"No es nada, espero que esten bien mañana y que tengan buenas noches los dos" - Fluttershy cerró la puerta llenadose a su recamara

Kratos y Pandora se acomodaron en sus camas, les tomo un poco de esfuerzo acostumbrase a su nuevo cambio pero puedieron acomodarse en la cama , les esperaria un gran dia mañana a ambos.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Ending (/watch?v=-6ZaCY0sToo)**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Oigan les pregunto a ustedes_ ¿Creen que deberia poner emparejamiento a Kratos?_ Si es así _¿Con quien deberia hacerlo y por que?_ La verdad ya tenia pensado en tres personajes (diferentes relaciones) Simpre planeo como será el trama de una historia, pero esta vez les dejaré la opurtunidad de elegir, OK?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y cuidense n_n**


	3. Conociendo al nuevo mundo

_**SPSX9000: Aqui reportando para entregar un nuevo capitulo de una historia, Solicito permiso para publicar**_

_**Fanfiction: Permiso concedido**_

**Je je Holas carambolas, aqui les traigo otro capitulo n_n**

**Antes de empezar quisiera decirles una opinion de lo que je pensado en esta historia:**

**1.- Si Kratos fuera un Elemento de la Armonia, tal vez podria ser el Elemento de la ESPERANZA.**

**Me imagine eso por los poderes benditos de la Caja de Pandora ya que son los unicos que tiene, además Atenea creyó que Kratos habia absorbido los poderes negativos pero fue al reves, además Kratos jamas habia perdido la esperanza por algo, primero hiso su servicio con los dioses con esa esperanza de que lo libraran de su pasado y tambien de reencontrarse con su familia.  
**

**2.- Además yo creo que ademas del simbolo Omega como Cutie Mark, tal vez podria tener más. Por Ejemplo: **

**- Uno seria_ "Las Espadas del Caos", _tambien podrian ser Las de Atenea o las de Exilio pero las del Caos fueron las primeras que obtuvo por Ares y tiene mucha experiencia para manejarlas.**

**- Otro seria _"El Simbolo de Esparta" (Una V invertida) _debido a que Kratos fue un general Espartano y tambien valora mucho su hogar.**

**- Otro seria _"Un casco Espartano" (Como el de la Ira de los Dioses) _Por su tiulo de "Dios de la Guerra" (Aunque luego se lo quitan por la traicion) **

**- Otro seria "_Un casco _****_de centuriones griegos" (Como el de la Furia de los Titanes) _Ya que recibio ese poder de parte de Prometeo y los Titanes**

**- Y Otros serian el simbolo de las armas y magias que a tenido en todos los juegos ya que supo como manejarlas bien.**

**Y supongo que esos podrian ser posibles Cutie Marks adicionales.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, Continuamos!**

* * *

**God of War: Ghost of Equestria**

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo al nuevo mundo y una invitacion  
**

Kratos se despertó de su tranquilo sueño, eso le dio gusto ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no descansaba de esa manera incluso cuando era Dios en especial con sus pesadillas, se quitó las sabanas y se levantó, se pasó a la otra cama para ver a Pandora que ella dormía tranquilamente, le hacia recordar a su hija cuando dormía. Salió por la puerta y vio a Fluttershy dándole de comer a sus animalitos.

"Buenos días Kratos, ¿Dormiste bien?" - preguntó con una sonrisa.

**"Si, a decir verdad no he dormido así en mucho tiempo"** - dijo con satisfacción.

Fluttershy se preocupó por su comentario, ¿A que se referia con que no ha dormido así en mucho tiempo?.

"Pobrecito, no es bueno dormir por poco tiempo, eso causa falta de energia y de mal humor" - dijo tacandole la frente.

**"He soportado cosas peores"** - dijo sin emoción el Espartano.

Fluttershy le tenia más preguntas por hacerle pero al parecer prefirió dejarlas para otra ocasión por que tal vez podría ser muy significativo para el.

"Esta bien, además el desayuno estará casi listo" - dijo yendo a la cocina.

Kratos decidió esperar en el sofa, se dio cuenta de que los animalitos, incluyendo a un oso lo veían con temor y le evitaban, no los podría culpar por que incluso la gente de su mundo se atemorizaban con tan solo escuchar su nombre, a excepción de un conejito blanco que lo miraba con una mirada fija.

Su concentración fue interrumpido por los pequeños pasos de un pony, Kratos volteó y vio Pandora que estaba bostezando.

"Buenos días Kratos" - dijo con una sonrisa.

**"Buenos días Pandora"** - dijo con su misma expresión.

En ese momento Fluttershy salió de la cocina con unos platos de comida.

"Buenos días señorita Fluttershy".

"Oh, buenos días Pandora ¿También dormiste bien? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Dormí de maravilla" - contestó de la misma manera.

"Eso me da gusto, llegas a tiempo por que el desayuno está listo" - y Fluttershy les sirvió su comida, aun así Kratos deseaba un poco de carne para satisfacer su apetito pero no se había olvidado ese detalle. Pasaron unos 30 minutos cuando terminaron de comer.

"Muchas gracias por la comida" - agradeció Pandora, Kratos hizo lo mismo.

"No hay de qué agradecer" - dijo modesta.

Durante ese tiempo Fluttershy estuvo dando cuidado a sus animales, Pandora le quiso ayudar ya que tambien le gustaban los animalitos, Kratos simplemente se quedó en el sillon esperando que Twilight le diera noticia sobre su princesa.

"Señorita Fluttershy, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? - preguntó Pandora.

"¿Y cual es ese favor Pandora?".

"¿Nos podría dar a Kratos y a mi un recorrido por la ciudad? - le pidió su favor.

"¡Esa es un gran idea! ustedes son nuevos y merecen conocer Ponyville, ¿Estas de acuerdo Kratos?" - preguntó ansiosa.

Kratos volteó - **"Hmm, parece que no tengo otra opcion, además necesito saber como es su mundo antes de la audiencia con su Princesa"** - y se levantó del sofa y recogió sus armas, se había dado cuenta de que la Espada del Olimpo no estaba cuando llegaron.

Y entonces el trío salió de la casa de Fluttershy y se dirigieron al pueblo.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Kratos y Pandora veían a su alrededor, era como una ciudad como cualquiera, con muchas casa y habitantes comunes que hacian sus labores diarias y tambien potrillos jugando.

**"Supongo que ya me esperaba sobre como seria este lugar"** - juzgó Kratos.

"Esta es la primera vez que estoy en una ciudad" - dijo Pandora entusiasmada.

Kratos la miró algo preocupado, aunque podía suponer una razón sobre por que se emociona tanto de conocer más allá de otro lugar de donde a estado.

**"¿A donde iremos primero Fluttershy?" **- le preguntó.

"Oh, iremos a los lugares que más me gustan de Ponyville y después les puedo enseñar en donde viven mis amigas" - dijo contenta.

Durante ese tiempo Fluttershy les enseño a ambos sus lugares que más visitaba, su recorrido duro solo unas dos horas hasta que fué la hora del almuerzo.

**"Tengo hambre ¿Donde podríamos conseguir alimento?"** - le exigió.

"Bueno, podemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner, ahi es donde vive y trabaja Pinkie Pie" - y les guió a la panadería de su amiga.

"¿Sugar Cube Corner?" Sueno un poco raro - le susurró Pandora.

_**"¿Se refiere a esa pony rosada que no paraba de hablar?"**_- es lo que pensó el Espartano.

**Sugar Cube Corner**

Kratos y Pandora habian llegado a un edificio en forma de lo que parecía ser hecho de dulces.

**"Ya me esperaba de alguien que fuera tan imperactiva" **- se dijo a si mismo.

Pandora abrió la puerta y entraron, sin embargo no había luz en la habitación.

"Parece que no hay nadie aqui" - estaban a punto regresar, sin embargo algo sucedió en ese momento.

"¡SORPRESA!" - Las luces se encendieron, confeti se disparó en el aire y varios ponys salieron de sus escondites dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

**"¿Que significa esto?"** - Kratos preguntó desconcertado.

Sus oraciones fueron contestados por que Pinkie Pie apareció enfrente de ambos.

"¡Sorpresa!, Hola Kratos y Pandora, después de su llegada a Ponyville no me resistí por hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿Les sorprendió? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¡Si?" - decía muy entusiasmada mientras saltaba una y otra vez.

**"No te pedimos nada, solamente vinimos para comer algo"** - dijo Kratos con disgusto.

"Bueno, ¡Duuuuuh!. No seas tontito Kratos, yo no podía permitir que ustedes no se sientan bienvenidos aquí en especial que ustedes vinieron de otro mundo, ¡Ahora los presentaré!" - dijo mientras volvía a saltar.

Kratos dio un suspiro - **"¿Siempre hace esto?" **- le preguntó a Fluttershy.

"Bueno, Pinkie siempre hace fiestas a los nuevos ponys que llegan por primera vez a Ponyville" - respondió tímidamente

**"Pero nosotros dos no somos ponys"** - le dijo su razonamiento.

"De todas maneras no iba hacer una excepción, por ahora disfruten de su fiesta de bienvenida" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Si Kratos, no seas un aguafiestas, además también es la primera vez que estoy en una fiesta" - dijo Pandora de la misma manera.

Kratos dio una pequeño gruñido pero no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo.

Un momento después apareció Pinkie con dos pastelillos en frente de Kratos.

"Vamos Kratos pruebalo" - dijo Pinkie con un cupcake de glaseado rosa.

**"¿Que es eso?"** - preguntó confuso.

"Es un cupcake de fresa tontito, ¿No habías probado uno?" - le preguntó curiosa.

**"No, solamente he comido pan de maíz en toda mi vida"** - respondió sin emoción.

***gasp* **Pinkie se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡No puede ser! No solamente será la bienvenida de ambos Ponyville, sino que también será la primera vez que pruebes un cupcake" - decía sorprendida - "Entonces deberías probar uno".

**"Yo no he dicho que iba a comer uno"** - le contestó.

"Oh vamos Kratos, solo una mordida, no te arrepentirás" - le suplicaba.

**"Me he arrepentido de pocas cosas pero muy significativas en mi vida y mi respuesta es no"** - se negó una vez más.

En ese momento Pandora se le ocurrió un pequeño plan para que Pinkie tuviera éxito.

"¡Kratos! ¡Mira, un monstruo se aproxima hasta acá! - dijo en forma paranoica.

**"¿Donde?"** - se puso en guardia y sacó sus espadas de su espalda.

Pinkie aprovechó su confusión para ponerle el pastelillo en la boca rápidamente, Kratos quería escupirlo de inmediato pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, de hecho lo masticaba y lo saboreaba detalladamente.

"¿Y bien?" - preguntaron las tres

**"Esto... sabe... delicioso"** - admitió el Fantasma de Esparta.

Pinkie dio una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso - ¡Sabía que te gustaría!, si quieres puedes probar más" - y le ofreció otros pastelillos, y luego se dirijió a Pandora - "Tu también pruebalo pequeña Pandora".

Y Pandora había probado un pastelillo de chocolate.

"¡Wow! Tienes razón Kratos, esto sabe delicioso" - se comió el resto de un bocado

En ese momento las demás habían llegado, habían pasado un rato en la fiesta hasta que Twilight se acercó a Kratos.

"Kratos, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?".

**"¿Que quieres saber? A propósito, todavía sigo esperando tu mensaje de su Princesa"** - el no quería perder más tiempo.

Twilight se puso un poco nerviosa - "Bueno ¿Nos podrías decir como se llaman tus armas y como funcionan exactamente?"- preguntó curiosa, las demás la escucharon y se acercaron a Kratos.

Kratos dio un suspiro y primero sacó sus Espadas de su espalda - **"Estas son las Espadas del Exilio, son el tercer grupo de espadas encadenadas que he tenido en mi vida, me las dio el Fantasma de Atenea, sirven para atacar a mis enemigos de cualquier forma de combate"** - explicaba mientras que todos estaban mirandolas de forma interesante.

Como segundo acto, sacó las Garras de Hades - **"Estas son las Garras de Hades, solían ser del Dios del Inframundo Hades, con ellas puedo hacer daño e invocar almas"** - todos pusieron ojos como platos al escuchar que eran de un "Dios".

"Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que estas armas eran de un verdadero Dios?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash emocionada.

**"Así es"** - asintió con la cabeza.

Todas se quedaron con ojos de plato, como tercer acto sacó un arco - **"Este es el Arco de Apolo, con el soy capaz de disparar a mis objetivos con flechas de fuego"**

Después sacó el Látigo de Nemesis **(Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de que lo mencionan en singular en realidad son dos) **- **"Este es el Látigo de Nemesis me fueron dadas por el Dios Hefesto"** - Pandora se puso triste al escuchar el nombre su padre - **"Con esto puedo atacar rápidamente a mis enemigos y electrocutarlos" **- y en ese momento el látigo abrió sus puntas en tres direcciones.

Luego de la nada había sacado la cabeza de Helios **(ahora cambiado al de un pony) **Todas se quedaron en shock al ver una cabeza decapitada y al parecer escuchaban el grito del dolor y rabia de esa cabeza - **"Esta es la Cabeza de Helios el Dios del Sol, al parecer también cambió junto conmigo, con el puedo iluminar mi camino y dejar temporalmente ciegos a todos los que lo miren"**

Twilight, Harry, al igual que las demás se quedaron en shock sabiendo que esa cabeza sol+ia pertenecer a otro dios y sobre todo que era del Sol, tal vez pensaban que haría algo peor a la Princesa Celestia ya que también tiene el control del Sol.

Kratos mostró en sus piernas traseras sus botas - **"Estas son las Botas de Hermes, solían ser del Dios Hermes. Dios de la velocidad y Mensajero del Olimpo"**- Rainbow Dash era la más emocionada entre todas sabiendo de que clase de botas eran - **"Con estas botas puedo correr muy rápido y también correr en las paredes"**

"Demuéstralo" - insistió Rainbow de forma desafiante.

Kratos abrió la puerta y se puso en posición de carrera, y en ese momento salió disparado como un rayo hacia 10 km. de la panadería dejando a toda la habitación con la boca abierta y luego regresó al mismo lugar en unos segundos.

"Eso... fue... ¡Grandioso!" Fue mejor de lo que esperaba" - dijo Rainbow Dash muy emocionada, todas asintieron - "Aunque... creo que deberíamos hacer una carrera para saber quien es el mejor" - volvió a insistir.

**"Hmm, No tengo tiempo para esas cosas" **- Aunque Kratos le gustaban los desafíos, realmente no quería desperdiciar más su tiempo.

Y por ultimo, Kratos se las ingenió para estar en equilibrio para ponerse las Cestus de Nemea, al parecer no tuvo tantas dificultades para acostumbrarse a su repentino cambio - **"Y estas son las Cestus de Nemea, con esto puedo destruir el mineral cristalino "El Ónice" y también pose una gran fuerza"**

"¿Que tanta fuerza?" - preguntó Applejack.

**"Tanta, que podría romperles los huesos de un golpe" **- se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, al parecer las armas que poseia Kratos eran demasiado peligrosas para que alguien las pudiera usar pero al ver la seguridad de Kratos parecía tener mucha experiencia para manejarlas a la perfección.

"Y señor Kratos ¿Como es que se llama su hombrera?" - preguntó el joven alicornio.

**"Este es el Vellocino de Oro, con el puedo reflejar los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo y proyectiles y devolverselo a quienes me los han enviado, y esto es todo mi inventario"** - terminó de explicar el Espartano dejando a toda la habitacion estupefactos.

En ese momento un bebe dragón habia entrado en la panadería de forma apresurada

"¡Twilight...!" - decía Spike exhausto - "Recibí... una... carta... de la... Princesa Celestia" - dijo dandole una carta a Twilight.

"¿Es un bebé Dragón?" - preguntó Pandora.

"Si, Oh ¿Ustedes son los nuevos que habian llegádo ayer? - el preguntó - "Por cierto soy Spike, ¿Como se llaman ustedes?"

"Yo me llámo Pandora, el que está a mi lado es Kratos" - se habia presentado formalmente.

**"Hmm, es la primera vez que he visto un bebé dragón, ya que anteriormente he visto dragones adultos" **- Kratos le dió una mirada causando que Spike se pusiera nervioso - **"¿Que dice la carta?"** - se dirijió a Twilight

**_"Mi querida estudiante Twilight:_**

**_Recibí tu carta a noche, con mucho gusto tendré una audiencia con los dos nuevos habitantes que habian llegado el día de ayer, precisamente queria hablar con ambos el día de hoy, quisiera que los trageran aquí en Canterlot de inmediato._**

**_Atentamente su Maestra La Princesa Celestia."_ **- terminó de leer la carta.

**"Fué más fácil de lo que pensé" **- Kratos se dijo a sí mismo.

"¡YAY! Podré visitar a mi abuela" - dijo Harry emocionado.

Y entonces las mane 7 **(incluyendo a Harry) **junto con Kratos y Pandora habían salido para dirijirse a la ciudad de Canterlot, por un lado Kratos se sentía un poco satisfecho ya que al fin tendrá respuestas a sus dudas.

**FIN (Ending de la serie MLP)**

* * *

_**Bueno hastá aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

_**Quisiera decirles algo al respecto a las armas de Kratos sobre sus cambios de armas: Yo creo que tendria cierto parecido a Pinkie Pie por que tambien las saca de la nada. Y esa razón es por que ****Kratos parece tener el poder de la conjuración pues al cambiar de arma hace un ligero movimiento mientras el arma anterior se reemplaza por la nueva.**_

_**Y tambien para decirles que estaré un tiempo ausente, por lo que mis otras historias no estarán actualizadas pronto :(**_

_**Pero no se preocupen amigos, regresaré lo más pronto posible n_n**_

_**Dejen un Review para tambien tener motivacion ¿Vale? ;)**_

_**Nos Leemos.**_


End file.
